pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
SM084: The Shape of Love to Come!
is the 41st episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Adventures. Synopsis One day at dusk, Ash goes to the Marketplace, where he meets a woman that paints wonderful pictures. She tells him her name is Mina, and it appears she is able to sense how Pokémon feel deep inside. When she looks at Poipole, she immediately feels that it loves painting pictures. But she also senses something else. Episode Plot Ash is training his Pokémon: Pikachu uses Quick Attack and Lycanroc fires Rock Throw. Pikachu evades Lycanroc's attack and hits it. Rowlet fires Razor Leaf against Torracat's Flame Charge; Torracat endures the attack, but Rowlet goes behind Torracat and clashes with it. Pikachu goes to use Iron Tail, while Lycanroc is to use Accelerock. However, Poipole enters the field and chases Lycanroc by poking it with Fury Attack. Ash is pleased for a moment, then grabs Poipole by its tail, since it is not its turn to fight. He does admit Fury Attack was a powerful move, but Poipole spins around and emits ink. After that, Poipole makes a drawing of Pikachu in the sand, which Rotom takes a picture of. Ash notes Poipole likes Pikachu much, whom the former hugs. Ash is called by Professor Kukui and Burnet, who declare they'll go shopping. Thus, he has everyone race back to the house. As Ash goes with Burnet and Kukui, he gets spotted by a girl, who takes a notebook and starts drawing. Poipole comes to her and examines her painting of the sun. Ash greets the girl, and notices a Ribombee on top of her head. Burnet is fascinated by the paintings, which Poipole likes. Suddenly, Ribombee comes atop Poipole's head, which the girl interprets as "like, like, love". The girl feels that Poipole likes to draw, for Ribombee told her this. Rotom and Ash are amazed that this girl can know what her Ribombee is telling her, but Kukui believes the two are synchronized, and Burnet adds it is actually distinguishing flower auras. The girl simply states she just felt what her Ribombee was feeling. The girl introduces herself as Mina to Ash and others. The next day, Mina, who is drawing, gets visited by Ash and his friends, who wanted to meet her. The group is amazed by paintings of Wela Volcano, the ocean with Primarina, the sky of Minior, the Oranguru hut and Mount Lanakila. Mina shows them her latest painting: her meeting with Ash, Kukui, Burnet and their Pokémon, proclaimed as Ash's Alolan family. Poipole becomes excited and draws some bolts on the ground. Mina draws one in her notebook, moved by Poipole's feelings. Ribombee goes atop Poipole to sense its feelings, which Mina interprets as "like, like, love". Rotom compares the drawing to the one on the beach, as it considers Pikachu as family. Ash is thrilled by Poipole, who is ecstatic, that it put its feelings into a drawing. Later, Kukui, Burnet and Ash contact the Aether Foundation, and Rotom transmits the data about the feelings. Wicke is touched by these romantic feelings, though Faba wishes a more scientific approach. Lusamine notes Poipole is an intelligent being, and asks of Ash to continue observing Poipole's behavior. Ash responds with "Ult-roger", but realizes he is at home. Regardless, Burnet wants to do that, and with Kukui, Rotom and Ash, responds with "Ult-roger!" Later, Ash finds Poipole playing with Pikachu. He notices Poipole made drawings of him, Kukui, Burnet and the rest, and is thankful to Poipole. Rotom takes a picture of Ash, Pikachu and Poipole, asking of Ash to say "Pyukumuku" for the shot. During the night, Poipole has a dream of many of its kind looking over a thorn Pokémon that screams. Poipole wakes up and looks to the moon, then cries out a tear. At school, the heroes discuss how amazing Mina was. They notice Poipole drawing Pikachu and itself on the blackboard, but Poipole has tears surround itself. Poipole thinks of its dream for a bit before being touched by Ash. It goes to Ash's arms and cries, while others think the drawing represents Poipole's feelings. At the market, Team Skull members wander. They think how peaceful the location is until Rapp starts hugging Pokémon she finds, and others think they have to stir trouble. Rapp comes to Mina, and is amazed by her Ribombee. She demands Tupp to catch the Ribombee, and boasts to Mina about his abilities. Mina proposes an art battle: everyone has to draw their partner Pokémon. Everyone draws their Pokémon until Mina proclaims time is over, much to Team Skull's surprise that it took very short. Zipp shows his drawing of Garbodor; while Tupp and Rapp belittle his drawing, Mina is still impressed by his love towards that Pokémon. Rapp shows her Zubat painting, which makes Tupp and Zipp smirk how many hearts it has. Mina feels she still did her best to present Zubat. Tupp and Mina show their drawings at the same time. Tupp is in shock how Mina's Ribombee drawing is of high quality. His Salandit, however, is terrified how Tupp drew it. Mina thinks Tupp could do better by looking at Salandit better. Tupp is outraged, feeling he was mocked, and points out their battle turned into an art contest. The grunts throw their notebooks away, which Mina grabs. She admits she was going to call it a draw, but the grunts demand a battle. Salandit fires Toxic, which gets stopped by another attack from Poipole. Ash compliments Poipole, then confronts Team Skull for having a three-on-one battle. The grunts have their Salandit use Toxic, their Zubat fire Air Cutter and their Garbodor emit Venoshock. Ribombee uses Pollen Puff, feeding Zubat with that substance, which explodes. Pikachu uses Iron Tail on Salandit and Poipole uses Fury Attack on Garbodor. The Team Skull grunts are defeated and retreat. With the matter settled, Rotom shows a picture of the drawing of Poipole with tears. Ash explains Poipole didn't react when they called it. Ribombee goes atop Poipole, and Mina senses that Poipole is feeling fine. Ash is relieved, but Mina analyzes the painting, and knows that Poipole was feeling sad when drawing that. She believes that Poipole is carrying a burden, like a quest. Ash tells Poipole while he does not understand these things, he reminds Poipole has him. Poipole understands and cheers up. During the evening, Rotom and Ash see Poipole drawing on the ceiling. Ash has seen this, as Rotom reminds it is the Radiant One, the drawing from the book in Acerola's library. Ash remembers Poipole was agitated when it saw the photo. Burnet points out some time has passed since then, and wonders why is it drawing that now, nor Kukui knows the answer. Ash is not certain either, but thinks Poipole likes the Radiant One, too. After finishing the painting with a bolt, Poipole is asked by Burnet to clean that up. Poipole becomes excited and draws a bolt on Ash's back, making Burnet remark it loves Ash, too. Debuts Characters *Mina Pokémon *Mina's Ribombee *Naganadel (dream) Trivia *"Who's That Pokémon?:" Ribombee (JP; US) *The Poké Question segment hosted by Ash asks who is the Pokémon that understands Poipole's feelings in today's episode. The correct answer is the yellow answer, Ribombee. The other answers are Wobbuffet (blue), Jigglypuff (red), and Rowlet (green). Gallery Pikachu fights Lycanroc SM084 2.png Rowlet and Torracat collide SM084 3.png Poipole stings Lycanroc SM084 4.png Poipole makes another drawing SM084 5.png Poipole is interested in the girl's paintings SM084 6.png Mina drew "the Alolan family" SM084 7.png The heroes visit Mina's stand SM084 8.png Ash, Kukui and Burnet report to Lusamine SM084 9.png Ash sees Poipole's drawing SM084 10.png Poipole has a bad dream SM084 11.png Poipole draws a sad painting SM084 12.png Ash hugs Poipole to cheer it up SM084 13.png Rapp is interested in Ribombee SM084 14.png The grunts draw pictures SM084 15.png Zipp made a drawing of Garbodor SM084 16.png Rapp's drawing of a Zubat SM084 17.png Mina and Tupp compare drawings SM084 18.png Rapp is disappointed of Mina's critique SM084 19.png Ribombee fires Pollen Puff SM084 20.png Poipole stings Garbodor with Fury Attack SM084 21.png Poipole is back in its good spirits SM084 22.png Poipole drew a peculiar painting }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Adventures Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Ultra Beasts Category:Episodes written by Aya Matsui Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors